Remdemption
by Nah Demonangel
Summary: Seria possível evitar as tragédias de uma família, se as verdades inconvinientes fossem reveladas no passado? E assim, talvez, poupá-los dos infurtunios destruiriam os frágeis pilares da confiança? O garoto, seu segredo, e um amor mau começado.
1. Prólogo

**N/A**: Bom, que fique claro que esta é minha primeira fic, então se ficar uma total _porcaria_, me perdoem e relevem. Eu partucularmente gosto dessa história. _Reviews_ serão de grande ajuda, pode criticar sem medo de ser feliz. Acima de tudo eu a dedico para: Arih, Bella, Cáh, Dani e Júh. Sem vocês nada disso seria possível. (:

Espero que gostem, Nah.

* * *

_Prólogo_

Sentia meus olhos arderem, enquanto minha mente dava voltas por entre meus imprestáveis pensamentos. Culpa. Sentia-me desgraçado, quando os olhos azuis dela miraram os meus. Acusava-me daquela tragédia, de tudo aquilo. De certa forma, era realmente minha culpa.

- Como você pôde, Thomas? – Gritava embalando-me em meu desespero.

Meu silêncio constrangedor me remetia aos tempos de criança, quando Catherine e Sierra, ainda eram meros bebês. Não se lembravam direito daquela tarde nas areias da praia.

- Qual o seu problema? – Ela berrava mais e mais.

Eu observava aqueles olhos que possuíam uma incrível semelhança com os de meu pai, tão determinados e tão apaixonados, porém cheios de angústias e fingimentos que turvavam lhes o brilho.

- Me responda, Thomas. – Disse entre soluços, suplicando pela minha compaixão. – Me responda, por favor...

Ela pousou o rosto pálido e exausto sobre as mãos, com as lágrimas escorrendo por entre os dedos. E eu só consegui ficar parado, a observá-la, aquilo era covardia.

Ao ouvirem os gritos do andar de cima, as três garotas subiram correndo as escadas. E eu podia ouvir seus passos apressados rumando em direção ao meu quarto.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Catherine.

Nem eu, nem Angeline nos pronunciamos, era constrangedor, e – ao mesmo tempo – terrível. Alice puxou as gêmeas, mesmo que Sierra preferisse manter-se quieta, porém ela sabia que algo errado estava acontecendo.

As lembranças fulguravam um estado de profunda agonia. Eu jamais esqueceria. Aquele era meu segredo, aquilo que naquele dia eu não pudera compreender, mas agora eu sabia.

A loura saíra de meu quarto com o rosto lavado em lágrimas, em busca de sua irmã, que se encontrava no jardim.

Catherine segurou em minha mão, como sempre fizera, e começaria a falar, se não fosse por Allie, que a silenciara com o olhar. Lagrimas correram pelo meu rosto, e joguei-me em minha cama.

Ninguém nunca poderia saber.

* * *

**N/A: **Então esse foi o fim do prólogo, e espero que vocês tenham gostado sentido a _tensão_ que rola. O que tá acontecendo só virá mais pra frente. Como eu já disse _Reviews_ são bem vindas.

Agradeço à: _Arih_ pela Catherine, _Bella_ pela Sierra, _Cáh_ pela Corinne, _Dani_ pela Alicie, _Júh_ pela Angeline. Obrigada. *-* Kisu, guys.


	2. Castelo de Areia

**N/A: **Cá estou eu com um novo pedaço sobre os Reckziegel e Von Basso. (:

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, gente. Kisu, Nah ;*

* * *

Capítulo Um –_ Castelo de areia_

O que aconteceu quando ainda éramos jovens crianças, me assalta ainda hoje, e possivelmente até meu último suspiro. Os olhos de meu pai brilharam fortemente naquela nublada tarde de primavera, porém minha mãe nem sequer notou.

Nossa família não era exatamente um exemplo, pelo menos não quando estávamos a sós. Era clara a frieza com que meu pai tratava minha mãe, era uma negligência que eles simplesmente não faziam questão alguma de esconder. Isso refletia em nós. Éramos parecidos com ela, e eu era sua imagem na imagem de um garotinho. Uma família dividida, entre os conflitos sem sentimento de meus pais, e seus amados filhos. Uma família perfeita aos olhos dos outros.

Lembro-me daquela tarde como se fosse hoje, como se aquelas espreguiçadeiras de madeira com o acolchoado listrado de branco e amarelo ainda existisse, e não estivesse como estão agora, empilhadas em algum canto do grande porão. Recordo-me perfeitamente daquelas cenas que pareciam rodar em câmera lenta, porém já não posso dizer se realmente aconteceram.

Dificilmente posso distinguir o que é sonho, do que é realidade. Mas aquelas lembranças espiralavam-me a memória, e eu ainda podia sentir a brisa salina abater-se sobre meu rosto. _Sim, _era realidade.

_- Thommy, Thommy. - _Catherine corria para me alcançar.

_- O que foi, Cathe? _– Perguntei com um sorriso.

_- Eu... –_ Ela abaixou o pequeno rosto, tão parecido com o de minha mãe um tanto envergonhada - ..._tenho medo._

Estendi-lhe a mão, enquanto na outra segurava seus sapatinhos, eram tão pequenos, assim como suas mãos pálidas. O rosto era angelical. Ela segurava com força, e medo. Seus grandes olhos azuis miraram os meus, estava incerta, até a onda tocar seus pés, devagar e gelada, consumindo a agonia que minha irmã sentia.

Eu entendo agora como aquilo seria terrível, não - talvez - para Catherine, porém para mim. Eu não imaginava, mas aquilo me lembraria da terrível sensação de tocar um cadáver. Ela sorriu daquele jeito doce que só ela sabia fazer, e quando soltei sua mão, Cathe saiu correndo para juntar-se à Sierra que ouvia atentamente a história que Alice contava.

Minha mãe estava empoleirada em uma das espreguiçadeiras, enquanto meu pai olhava constantemente para o relógio. Não era a toa que estávamos naquele local, meu pai nunca nos levava à praia, principalmente porque minha mãe detestava a sensação que a areia lhe dava sob os pés.

Estávamos sentados numa grande toalha estendida, Sierra deitou-se em meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava levemente seus cabelos castanhos. Alice recitava vagarosamente as falas que o príncipe dizia para sua princesa.

- _Eles viveram felizes para sempre, e fim. –_ Allie disse com suavidade.

As gêmeas sorriram uma para a outra marota, e se levantaram correndo para perto do mar, onde começaram a criar seu castelo de areia.

Agora posso ver que assim seria nossa vida, exatamente como este castelo, frágil e imperfeito, tanto a brisa quanto o mar poderiam destruí-lo.

- _Por que estamos aqui, Thommy?_ – Sua voz melodiosa indagou-me como minha mãe.

Fria e lógica. Dona da personalidade mais forte dos quatro, guardava em seu interior Para os outros: impossível de saber o que se passava pela mente dela, cristalina para mim. Estava com medo.

- _Não tenho certeza._ – Respondi olhando ao meu redor.

E não tinha nenhuma, mas ambos sabíamos que se tratava de algo que meu pai queria. Olhei para as gêmeas, que se divertiam sob enchendo seus vestidos - idênticos cheios de rendas, que só mudavam as cores – de areia.

Prendi meu olhar para elas, por alguns segundos, enquanto Alice falava sobre qualquer coisa dispensável, porém ela era observadora, e percebera uma movimentação que eu não consegui captar. Inegavelmente minha melhor amiga, entretanto – às vezes – desligava-me em meu próprio mundo.

-_ Thommy, você está me ouvindo? –_ Ela perguntou cutucando-me.

- _Ah, sim, estou. –_ Respondi um tanto confuso, balançando a cabeça.

- _Então o que eu disse?_ – Indagou à contra gosto.

Silenciei-me momentaneamente, com a expressão marota tomando-me o rosto, e resignando-me em um sorriso singelo.

Estávamos entretidos com nossas brincadeiras de crianças, mesmo quando Catherine e Sierra juntaram-se a nós, mesmo que fossem tão pequenas participavam daquelas conversas sem sentido que se criavam entre os mais velhos, ou seja, eu e Alice.

Pude perceber como meu pai aproximou-se de minha mãe, encarando-a séria, e esta murmurou algo inteligível e simplesmente ignorou-o. Ele continuou a observala, até olhar o relógio, impaciente. - _Olhe. – _Alice apontou.

Distante apareceu uma jovem mulher, com duas menininhas, que aparentemente tinham a minha idade e a de minha irmã. Estavam chegando à praia. A senhora com seu vestido negro, e as duas meninas com parecidos com os das gêmeas.

Um brilho avermelhado flamejou ligeiramente pelos olhos de meu pai brilharam, assim que as viu.

A estranha mulher cumprimentou meus pais com intimidade, não exatamente minha mãe. E esta exibia uma feição desgostosa.  
Suas filhas se aproximaram de nós, que as olhávamos surpresos.

A mais nova juntou-se a Catherine e Sierra, embora fosse visivelmente mais velha, e declarou que se chamava Corinne sem rodeios, importando-se apenas em brincar.

Enquanto a mais velha sorriu se apresentando, como uma dama da alta sociedade. E lá estava ela, a bela Angeline.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado do meu capítulo minusculo, porque eu gostei de escrevê-lo.

Dessa vez agradeço principalmente a Mila e a Vivi, por terem sugerido algumas coisas, e principalmente por lerem antes de todo mundo. *--*


End file.
